Northern Lights
by hetaliaspamanostories
Summary: In a world where everything is black and white until you meet your true lover, Lovino had traveled to Canada with his brother for some reason. Lovino ends up meeting a Canadian and sees bursts of color. (Romacan One-Shot)
Lovino walked through the town while trying to shield his face from the cold with his scarf. "Damn why did Feli have to pick Canada for a vacation… it's to fucking cold!" Lovino rambled to himself he closed his eyes for a moment getting bored of the bland black and white scenery. He didn't think that anything would happen in the silent streets while his eyes were closed. But surely something did when he ran right into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry about that!" A blonde man got down to the ground quickly to help the fallen boy up to his feet.

The two gasped and backed away from each other quickly as they were both surprised by the world blasting into color right before his eyes.

'My brother… he described this to me… how beautiful the world became when he met his lover…' Lovino thought looking around in amazement. His eyes then landed on the man who had made him fall onto the side walk.

Their eyes connected and all they did was stare for a while before they both blushed and looked away. The blonde man laughed nervously "So uh… uhm… well" he started to speak.

"T-the names Lovino…" Lovino said with a mumble. Lovino looked as if he were trying to hide from the world with in his scarf.

"Mines Mathew… You aren't from around here are you? Considering how many layers of clothing you're wearing…." 'Mathew' chuckled and Lovino mumbled more in embarrassment.

"No s-shit Sherlock" Lovino grumbled nervously while not making eye contact.

Mathew only laughed and smiled at Lovino, this threw Lovino threw a loop. Most people would have been angry at Lovino for his comment but Mathew laughed.

"How about we go get some hot chocolate? I know this great café not far from here!" Mathew said nervously hoping for a yes.

Lovino glanced at Mathew "Fine, only because I guess… we need to get to know each other or…. Something"

"Great!" Mathew said with a big smile and grabbed Lovino's hand gently. Mathew was so happy, not only did he finally find _the one,_ but the one also didn't ignore him!

Lovino's blush intensified at the touch but he groaned and followed. 'I guess I need to let Feliciano know that I might be late going back to the hotel…'

The two got to the café in just a matter of minutes before getting in line to order their drinks.

"So uh, where are you from! You don't look to be from around here…. Oh drat I already said that…" Mathew said quietly.

"It's fine dammit, I'm from Italy, so no I'm not from anywhere even near here. My brother likes to travel so this was apparently next on his list." Lovino explained while trying to casually rub the remaining blush on his face. It wasn't very casual.

"Italy?! Man that isn't near here at all… explains your accent, I mean! Not that it's a bad accent or anything I just!" Mathew fumbled out his words as they came near the register.

"its fine, I'm told I have a pretty thick accent a lot." Lovino said while ordering their hot chocolates and paying without Mathew noticing till a while later.

"I could have gotten those! O-or at least mine!" Mathew said trying to be as loud as he could to express his emotion.

"It was hot chocolate it's not like it costs a shit ton" Lovino groaned as he took their hot chocolates and sat down handing one to Mathew.

"I see…. Well do you like it here in Canada?!" Mathew asked excitedly.

"No. It's to cold" Lovino said bluntly while blowing on his hot chocolate.

"Aw, come on there's gotta be something you like about Canada, or at least want to see!" Mathew argued.

Lovino was think 'well I met you' but no way in hell would he admit to that! "Well ive always wanted to see those northern lights, I heard they are full of color… can't you see those here?" Lovino asked curiously staring into Mathew's eyes.

"The northern lights? Yes! And you came at the perfect season to! I'm free tonight! Can I take you to go see them?" Mathew asked excitedly, he's tried to get his friends to go see them with him but no one cared but here Lovino was.

"Tsk, fine" Lovino finished his hot chocolate. "Here" Lovino wrote his hotel address and room number down on a napkin. "What time will you be picking me up? Yah know since I paid for the hot chocolate." Lovino mumbled.

"Oh! Uhm 8:00?" Mathew question taking the napkin.

"Fine" Lovino said as he left Mathew alone and walked out the door and off to his hotel room.

Lovino was looking around his hotel room at all the different colors before looking in the mirror and seeing what he looked like. "WHAT AM I WEARING?!" Lovino screamed. Living in a world of black and white you don't exactly look at how colors look together…

Lovino was having a fashion heart attack, 'was this why Feliciano laughed at me this morning?!' Lovino asked in his head before finding a new outfit and putting it on. A black vest over a red dress shirt with black dress pants.

"Better" Lovino said before hearing a knock on the door. Lovino bolted to the door before opening it partially and then fully. "Finally here eh?!"

Mathew laughed and nodded "Yes, are you ready?"

Lovino groaned and nodded putting on a winter coat and following Mathew to the car that was waiting.

They made it far from towns and cities and drove to the peak of a mountain before parking the jeep.

Mathew and Lovino got out and helped Mathew set a blanket out for them to sit on. Mathew got out a picnic basket as well "I brought this for us to share as well, I hope you like it" Mathew said while pulling out different meats, cheeses, crackers, fruits and veggies.

"It looks… delicious damn you" Lovino groaned while popping a grape in his mouth.

Mathew smiled big "I'm glad!" He said and sat next to Lovino. "I heard the lights are amazing, with color that is…" Mathew hummed.

Lovino huffed "Well we will never know if we don't see them…" Lovino looked a bit disappointed but his eyes widened when he saw some more bursts of color in the sky. They were as beautiful as people said.

Mathew looked at the lights for a while and then looked back at Lovino and just stared at Lovino.

"See I told you Feli! I told you they were a thing!" An American accent whispered within the bushes behind Lovino and Mathew.

"I guess you were right Alfred!" Feliciano chimed "Who knew my brother could be so calm!"

Alfred was watching quietly "I didn't know Mathew was so romantic!" Alfred laughed and Feliciano covered his mouth.

"I think we should leave them alone, no?" Feliciano giggled.

"Yea dude! Man I can't wait till I can see colors!" Alfred laughed as Feliciano and he walked away.

'Damn Al better not ruin the mood' Mathew thought while slowly moving his hand on top of Lovino's. Perfect.


End file.
